


Rebel

by EnInkahootz



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Kid Tamsin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A child Tamsin asks one of her older sisters why Valkyries don’t celebrate birthdays.





	Rebel

“Valkyries don’t have birthdays.”

“But we’re born so many times,” a child Tamsin replied, “we should get lots of birthdays.”

“No, it is forbidden.”

“Why?”

Her older sister took a long time to answer.

“Our lives are not our own. We were made from death itself to exist in service of Valhalla until we earn our rest: the right to rise.” Her voice was distant, and her face was sadder than Tamsin had ever seen.

“What if we had secret birthdays?”

Tamsin smiled up at her. She didn’t smile back, but there was a flicker of light in her eyes.


End file.
